1. Field Of The Invention
The invention described herein pertains to devices used by hunters, photographers or others to attract or call wild game and specifically to devices which provide audible sound waves for enticing deer and other ruminant animals.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various auditory sound producing devices have been used through the years by hunters to attract different types of game. Duck calls have long been used as have moose and deer calls in an attempt to emulate the vocal sounds made by a particular animal. Other devices have been used in the past to duplicate the sounds of a deer polishing or gashing antlers against tree trunks or limbs. Such devices used by hunters in the past have achieved some degree of success under specific conditions but to date no one has combined both types of devices into one convenient instrument. Therefore, it is one objective of the present invention to provide a game call for deer or other ruminant game for use by a hunter that includes a combination for producing both antler and vocal game sounds.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a game call which is formed in the shape of a hollow tubular member and includes a series of annular ridges.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a compact game call which is formed from a lightweight, durable plastic which can be easily carried and readily available for use by the hunter when needed.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a game call which is relatively simple in construction and which can be manufactured and sold at an economical price.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.